User talk:Black Artist
Welcome Just to say (belatedly) thank you for signing up to GTA Wiki and your contributions thus far. If you have any questions feel free to ask myself or our other members of staff: Gboyers, Guild Knight, Biggest gta fan ever, MattyDienhoff, Hardrock 182 or GTA4PC. A-Dust 17:42, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Reply :Yes I play on the PS3. Why do you ask?--Gta-mysteries 01:17, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I tried getting PSN a while back and FXX tried helping me, but I couldn't get my internet connection on it. Could you help me with it too?--Gta-mysteries 02:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I have a wireless connection. As for the company I'm not sure.--Gta-mysteries 21:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes they are all hooked up correctly.--Gta-mysteries 21:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :It has the wrong internet connection, and it says it the access point was not detected.--Gta-mysteries 21:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK this is what I've done Network Settings > I started to setup a connection > Easy > then do I go to Scan, Enter Manually, or Automatic?--Gta-mysteries 21:44, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Whats the WPA Key?--Gta-mysteries 21:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Inappropriate Language :Please don't use swearing on your user page or anywhere else. As you may already know it is against the rules to do so. Thanks.--Gta-mysteries 21:41, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Images :Sorry, as much as I would like to help, I can't. Mainly because I don't have TLAD, or TBOGT. But if there's any images you need on older games let me know. --'Gta-mysteriesTalk page'' 19:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah but when is that? I'll have to get it for the PS3.--'''Gta-mysteriesTalk page 23:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Well I have it for the PC but I can't play it. And I thought it was also for the PS3?--'Gta-mysteriesTalk page'' 23:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I could get it, and I have a digital camera to screencap it. You may have seen the results of mine aren't as bad as the others though.Gta-mysteries Yeah any camera can, as long as you have the right equipment.--'''Gta-mysteriesTalk page 00:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I know you asked Gboyers this, but I could tell you some users. Either myself, ZS, Spaceeinstein, Master Sima Yi, or Loadingue could probably get them for you. Hope this helps. Gta-mysteries PlayStation Network :I almost got my internet on my PS3, and soon enought I'll have PSN. I really appreciate your help with this.--''Gta-mysteries'' 22:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Right now I got the internet, and I created a master account, but I can't see where I log out at.--''Gta-mysteries'' 00:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I got it now I think, I made my account it's Gta-mysteries2.--''Gta-mysteries'' 00:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) What's your PSN? Got it, are you online now?--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I sent a request to you so whenever you're done we can play.--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:16, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll probably be getting TLAD tonight.--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I can get TBOGT, right now I'm downloading TLAD.--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Why not?--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:32, April 27, 2010 (UTC) It's taking too long to download, and I don't have enoughn funds for TBOGT. What's a background download?--''Gta-mysteries'' 01:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : If you press background load, the game will load the game in the background while you use the PS3 for other things.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 09:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :You got TBOGT don't you, I got it today.--''Gta-mysteries 23:28, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Yessir--User:Black ArtistTalk page 01:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Nominated for Promotion Hi Black Artist. Your self-nomination for promotion to Staff has been accepted. Please answer the questions on GTA Wiki:Promotion/Black Artist. Good luck - Gboyers talk 22:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :You have not been active since the promotion discussion started. Are you still interested in being part of this wiki? Gboyers talk 14:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Wanna Play With ME? I have DLC's (tBoGT I got for free from good pal and TLAD I bought myself). And I really like playing TLAD mp better, because it's missions are so fucking cool. Plus the clothes are awsome, BTW I'm from finland. Add me GUYFROMEARTH-- The Name is dumn, I didn't invent better ID in 2 years back. GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hi BA! Just thought I'd offer you another opportunity to join the rest of the community at grandtheftwiki.com. As you know, we moved away from Wikia for a variety of reasons, and the community has reformed on another site, with all the content we wrote! This wiki is essentially just a copy we left behind, that Wikia are choosing to keep running (as they make money from adverts etc). We can easily bring your edits across to the moved wiki too, and I hope to see you there soon! Let me know if you have any questions - Gboyers talk 11:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC)